Katherine Castle
Katherine Castle is the cousin of Richard Castle and is one of the strongest characters in existence. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Immortality': As an anti-god, she is functionally immortal. She is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. She is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, she will merely reform. *'Super-Human Enhancements': Due to the formula she was injected with, Kattie has a degree of Super-Strength, with an unknown upper-limit, strong enough to dent steel with her bare hands, and Enhanced Agility. Her durability has been increased similarly. *'Skilled Survivalist': With intense military training, she can survive explosions and blasts. Contractor Power *'Decreator Physiology': As a decreator she represent the counterpart and sometimes the dark aspects of a Supreme Deity in many verses, they existed before the multiverse itself and are considered the essence of all evil, darkness, chaos and the ultimate decreator of the universe ranking them among the most powerful entities. She is able to manipulate antimatter, she can simply manipulate antimatter energy, or even build objects, beings, or entire structures from it. However, it is important to note that when matter and antimatter collide, they will both annihilate each other, making this a very dangerous power to both user and target. Because of this, it might take extreme force of will on the part of her's to stop this from happening, and essentially stabilize antimatter. She can create a dimension, reality and/or reality-continuum. Everything in this Creation depends on her choices, whether conscious or unconscious. As such, she is able to both consciously and unconsciously create status, expertise and abilities for the occupants of the created universe if she deem it necessary. She able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, she gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give her incredible power. However, the Katie's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil. However, in return for what has been lost, she becomes a powerful force to reckoned with. She is able to create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular and white lightning. While she can wield it much like its regular counterpart, she can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects such as summoning and resurrection. She can cause her body to be made up of or can transform her body completely into shadows. She is transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately she can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of her form being more important than the other. She can assume a 2D form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Although not part of Energy Physiology, this power shares much with it: Katie is now that is Nigh Formed Shadow Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Her power is mostly focused to her body and while she gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. She that is Full-Formed Shadow Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from her physical form. She can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: she can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. She can create exposed singularities, (center of a hole) a situation where matter is forced to be compressed to a point (space-like singularity) and a situation where certain light rays come from a region with infinite curvature (time-like singularity). Usually, this attack destroys any target made of energy or matter through a black or white hole. Through a black hole, it will destroy anything devouring the matter and energy, allowing the opponent to be ripped apart when they enter into a Gravitational Singularity and be erase to nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed causing instant death. Through a white hole, she can let matter and light escape, releasing a blast of energy and matter allowing it to create exposures. She can remove items from existence. She may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. She also can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, she can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. Obeisance: Unknown. Weakness Equipment Trivia Category:Contractor